Present automotive and commercial vehicle service stations typically include refueling islands that include pumps for selectively dispensing regular, or mid-grade, or super-grade unleaded gasoline to gasoline driven vehicles. Such pumps are typically fuel blending pumps for pumping and blending as necessary different grades of octane levels of gasoline from three underground tanks, respectively, blending being indicated by the grade of the gasoline to be dispensed. Also, some present service stations also include diesel dispensing islands that are separate from and independent of the gasoline dispensing island or islands at the station. A limited number of present service stations, such as those of ExxonMobil Company provide limited remote communication between a passive RFID card carried by the driver, who waves the card at an associated pump. The pump includes a detection system for reading information from the card, such as the user's name, credit account number, and so forth, for activating the pump with fuel to be dispensed to the associated vehicle, and the user's account to be debited for the cost of the fuel dispensed.
Government mandated future vehicle emission and fuel consumption regulations, have caused companies associated with the supply of vehicle fuels, and with the development and supply of engines for powering vehicles, to greatly increase expenditures for the research and development of new engines, improved fuels, and other vehicle technologies. These developments are leading to improved new turbo charged high compression ratio gasoline engine, dual-fueled vehicles, homogenous charge compression ignition (HCCI) engines, hydrocarbon fuel-electric hybrid vehicles, vehicles powered by fuel cells, and improved electric vehicles. Excluding pure electric vehicles, new engine technologies are leading to the development of fuel formulations that may be significantly different than those currently being provided. As a result, present service stations will be required in the near future to implement new modified fuel dispensers for dispensing the additional types of fuel that will be required by vehicles incorporating the new technologies now in development. It is also expected that fuel quality parameters will have to be more tightly controlled in order to meet vehicle emission requirements. Accordingly, there is an immediate need in the art to develop, as economically as possible, expanded and/or modified present services stations that will be capable of providing cost-effective delivery of new fuel requirements, while at the same time facilitating a consumer's ability to refuel or recharge their future vehicle in an efficient manner.